


Speaking Dreams

by TwurtleEggy



Series: Ori, but a little to the left [1]
Category: Ori and the Blind Forest
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Maybe - Freeform, Other, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwurtleEggy/pseuds/TwurtleEggy
Summary: Ori and Sein talk about their adventure, their thoughts and feelings about each other, and (briefly) their future.
Relationships: Ori & Sein (Ori and the Blind Forest)
Series: Ori, but a little to the left [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709002
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Speaking Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT, what in the world is Sein? There's one sentence on the wiki that says that they're a part of the Spirit Tree, but it doesn't list Sein as being part of Ori's family on Ori's page or Sein's page, so I'm just going to assume that Sein has more of a symbiotic relationship with the tree where they're more of a catalyst for the Spirit Tree's power, so that the tree's light can reach all of Nibel. Essentially, Sein isn't part of the Spirit Tree individual, but rather the Spirit Tree as a system of sorts. Also, I know that the game sort of treats Ori as being a child, but if Ori were a child he would probably have a couple more emotional breakdowns in the game seeing how empathetic he is and how sad the game can get, so I assume he's an adult. Finally, Ori will be treated as a boy, because everyone seems to do that and it will probably help differentiate the characters.

Ori sat down with a quiet sigh, his body hitting the dirt ground with a quiet _thump_. He was exhausted, and covered in spines thanks to a few corrupted slugs ambushing him. "Sein, why does life hate me?" he sighed out.

"I don't think life hates you Ori," the small orb consoled him. "You just got unlucky. We'll be more careful next time." Internally, they desperately wished that there would be no next time, yet they knew that such a thing was impossible. That was just the nature of their enemy, unfortunately.

Ori groaned, then laid down and began slowly pulling the spines out. The initial impact was the only part that truly hurt, and the spines only really stung now; despite this, he didn't feel like risking a flinch of pain in the middle of a difficult maneuver. He started from the top and went downward, letting the moment drift into a comfortable silence.

Sein floated around Ori, wishing that they could do more to help him. Unfortunately, they were a ball, and could not do anything to help outside of try and give a comforting distraction. They didn't really know what the two of them should talk about though, so they just floated around and thought for a while. Sure, there were plenty of things that they _could_ talk about, but none of them seemed appropriate for the situation.

Eventually they simply chose to try and get a head start on a difficult topic. "Ori, how have you been taking this whole... adventure thing so far?" Sein asked. They knew he probably was already rather tired - absorbing another spirit's light was typically extremely taxing, and Sein considered it a minor miracle that Ori hadn't already collapsed from exhaustion.

Ori hummed slightly, pausing in his work. "It's really tough," the small guardian admitted with a quiet laugh, "but I'm just happy I'm not alone."

Sein paused for a moment, slightly surprised that Ori seemed to still have plenty of energy left in him. "You're not tired or anything?" they asked, concern tinting their voice.

Ori waited a moment before speaking. "I guess I am kinda tired. Honestly though, absorbing Fil's light made me feel... great. More... _alive_ then I'd ever felt before. It was kind of incredible."

Sein felt themself vibrate a bit. "You're only a little tired? But... how? Absorbing another spirit's light should be exhausting, you should be dead tired right now." Sein felt incredibly confused. This shouldn't be possible, this _couldn't_ be possible. Was something wrong with Ori? "You don't feel sick, do you?"

Ori looked at Sein with a slightly incredulous expression. "No Sein, I'm fine. Though, if absorbing another's light is supposed to be exhausting, yet it's energizing for me," the spirit smirked mischievously, "maybe I should absorb _your_ light, Sein!"

Sein quickly jerked back from the smirking spirit, slightly panicked. "You would never! And besides, you probably couldn't anyways!" When the guardian began giggling, they only got more upset. "Seriously Ori, this isn't funny! If I'm gone, then we can never heal the forest!"

The spirit quickly came down from his laughter, wincing slightly at the small jolts of pain that the disrupted spines sent through his body. "Don't worry Sein, I promise I'm just joking. Besides, I would never hurt you."

Sein hovered in thought for a little, slowly collecting their thoughts before responding. "Well, I... suppose I accept your apology, but you better not do it again!" The spirit smirked, fully intending to do it again once they were sure it wouldn't affect Sein as much.

As the two let the conversation fade once more into a calm silence, Ori went back to removing the spines. Near the end however, when there were only a couple of spines left, he spoke once again. "Sein... thank you for sticking with me through this so far. I really think I would have given up by now if it weren't for you."

The light orb tilted slightly as they turned to Ori. "What do you mean Ori? Even if I'm protecting you, I don't see how that makes you more inspired to not give up." Truthfully, Sein was absolutely ecstatic that Ori was grateful toward them. They had been terrified that the guardian would view them as little more than a burden, and would end up resenting their presence in a short time. Sein's words caused Ori to turn to them with a confused look on his face, so they chose to elaborate. "I just don't see anything I've done to be inspiring. The most I've done is shoot some gross slugs." 

Ori giggled at Sein's declaration. "Sein, that _is_ inspiring, at least to me. It's incredible to see that, even though you've been hurt so badly, you're still going, and you make it look so effortless too." If they had a face, Sein was sure that they would have been blushing by now.

"You're exaggerating," the orb stated. "It's really not that impressive." Ori was quick to shake his head in denial, only causing Sein to become even more flustered. Surely the guardian had simply not seen anything particularly impressive before, and was just lacking a point of reference for something more inspiring. Yes, they reasoned to themself, that must be why. But if that is true, a small part of them said, then why does Ori have so much conviction? It _must_ be because of you, the small part reasoned. Sein quickly squashed this small part, being unfamiliar with how it was acting, and concerned with how it might affect them in the future.

"I swear I'm not exaggerating, Sein. I think you're really great, and you really have pushed me to keep going." The guardian spirit looked to Sein with a concerned face. "Are you okay? You seem... kind of down." Internally, the guardian was much more concerned for their new friend. He had not yet seen Sein acting like this, and it seemed like the light was almost trying to put itself down. Ori reasoned, however, that this was impossible, as the light seemed much smarter than him, and likely did not have to deal with problems like self-doubt. Once he thought this, though, a small part of him spoke up and reminded him of a time that Naru had told him that practically everyone dealt with some amount of self-doubt every once in a while, and really, Ori should be trying to comfort the light right now, not sit around and be useless. Ori took note of this small part of himself and decided to act on it's advice, even if it was a bit rude about it.

"Come on Sein, you've been a great help so far!" Ori exclaimed with a beaming smile. "You we're the one who told me that I could absorb the light from the ancestral tree, and you've saved my life so many times it's kind of ridiculous. Honestly, that ambush earlier probably would have killed me if you weren't there." Sein slowly began to cheer up as Ori talked, happy that he thought so highly of them. "And besides," Ori said with a smaller, more relaxed smile on his face, "I can't just give up and let someone so nice die." The spirit crossed his legs and patted his lap. "Here, why don't you rest for a while? You just got your strength back, you'll probably feel better after a break."

At Ori's insistence, Sein floated down into his lap, feeling his warm fur against their form. All of a sudden, the small part of them piped up and put a thought into their mind that was so treacherous that they immediately crushed the part of them, and tried to force the idea out of their mind. Unfortunately, the idea was there, and Sein knew it was unlikely to fade unless sated, so they chose to just kill it while it was simple. "Ori... are you... _flirting_ with me?"

Ori tilted his head slightly at their words. "What's flirting?" the small spirit asked. He had never heard of it before, and he was curious as to what Sein could possibly be talking about. He figured that it was probably just a stronger form of complimenting someone, but he didn't think his words were nearly impactful enough to deserve a whole different word to describe them.

Sein quickly responded with a hurried "nothing, forget it, I just got something mixed up." Of course he wasn't flirting, of course not. The small part of them seemed like it was about to pipe up though, so they quickly crushed it with all their might, making sure it wouldn't say anything so stupid again anytime soon.

"...Alright, I guess," Ori muttered, his face scrunched up. If they insisted it was a mix-up, then there was no point dwelling on it. 

All of a sudden, Sein noticed the remaining spines in Ori's body. "Hey, listen!" they shouted, grabbing Ori's attention away from the previous topic. "Hurry up and get those last spines out, you don't _want_ to be in pain, do you?" Ori winced at their harsh tone, yet he quickly got back to work and removed the last of the spines.

As Ori finished removing the final spine, he looked down to Sein. "Hey, if I ever absorb the light of another ancestral tree, what ability do you think would be most useful?" Sein turned a bit to him, as if questioning him. "I'm just curious, I'm not going to go hunting for an ancestral tree with a specific ability unless you think I should."

Sein thought for a moment, before floating upward. "An easy way to heal you up would be nice, or a stronger attack. Now come on, we have to get moving again, we don't have much time to spare." Ori nodded along to their words, before standing up and continuing off into the unknown of Nibel.


End file.
